


The Pairing Ceremony

by goldencliche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, IwaOi Week, Love at First Sight, M/M, Seijoh 4, seijohweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: Iwaizumi was forced to participate a traditional lore in the Seijoh Kingdom and to his surprise, the Prince Oikawa himself was the one who approached him first.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics, Seijoh Week 2020





	The Pairing Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt in posting something here for Seijoh Week 2020. The setting I've imagined while writing this was the Kingdom in Tangled (Corona Kingdom) and fun fact that when I was googling about the Kingdom's name, I suddenly stumbled upon this articles that the Disney movie Tangled (which happens to be my favorite Disney movie) is associated with the corona virus and even the song "When will my life begin" was giving us the idea of what to do while staying home (the chores, sweeping the floor etc.) lol I was still in a lil shock but anyway, this is my entry for royalty au! Enjoy reading! 
> 
> ***I am @seijohgorl on twitter btw :)

It is that time of the year when the night-blooming cereus flowers in Seijoh kingdom has bloomed. This is the manifestation of one of the oldest and biggest tradition in the kingdom, the pairing ceremony where all of the kingdom's single men and women, ages 19-25 are gathered in the city to look for the love of their lives. The ceremony is hosted by the Seijoh king himself, together with his only son and heir, Oikawa.

There are buffet, sing and dance performances from the Kingdom's troup , and meet and greets with strangers that has attended the lore.

Iwaizumi, who was forced to attend the ceremony, scratches his neck as he glared at Makki and annoyingly uttered, "This robe is really itchy I feel like I could scrape off my skin by too much scratching." Iwaizumi refers to the traditional robe that is wore during every ceremony held by the Kingdom. It's not that you can't wear anything aside from this but you will be an awkward eye-catcher in the middle of the ceremony for not wearing one.

Makki flirtily nods at some lady who passed by and turns to Iwaizumi. "Just be thankful I let you borrowed my great gramp's robe, dude. He wore that during his reign. You should be proud." Makki drinks from his cup while Mattsun tried to stop himself from laughing. "So that is why it's really itchy." Matsukawa bursted into laughter. "You made me wear an old robe?!" Now, Iwaizumi's face become ridiculously angry. "Calm down. It's clean, I'm telling you." Makki tapped Iwaizumi's shoulder when Mattsun speak, "I doubt it. That robe smells like an old dresser." Matsukawa really be pissing Iwaizumi off as the latter scratched his nape. "I should've slept in my room instead." He breathed a sigh of frustration. "This will be the last time you'll be eligible to participate this ceremony. You're turning 26 by next month." Makki uttered. Iwaizumi released a tch and scanned the place.

There were plenty of participants this year than last year (where in fact Iwaizumi did not even attended actually, it so happened that he passed by the city to buy some goods when the ceremony was taking place). "Have you seen Prince Oikawa? I bet he's tall and fair, just like his King father in his younger years." Iwaizumi overheard from a lady who passed by in front of them. "Oh, right. The prince has come home for the first time after five years of studying in Shiratorizawa. Mattsun explained as he looked at his pocket watch. "It's almost midnight, the special performance by the prince will take place any time soon."

> A/N: Shiratorizawa is a neighboring Kingdom which accepts Royals and Elite students from richest Kingdoms like Karasuno, Nekoma and of course, Seijoh, who could pass their entrance examinations for various courses and fields that can be applied in managing and leading a Kingdom.

Oikawa Tooru spent five years of studying Economics away from his King Father and now that he's home, he wants to engage with the Kingdom's people and offer a traditional performance for them but apparently, the King did not inform him that he has to speak in front of the crowd, and he hasn't prepared anything for formal introduction (this is something serious for him because he always end up stuttering when speaking unprepared in front of a huge crowd).

Iwaizumi shrugged off the idea about this famous prince whom he never met ever since. He doesn't really care about the royal family matters even though it's on the newspapers almost everyday. "Whatever." He uttered lazily.

Few minutes later, sounds of gong surrounded the city, signalling the people of the Seijoh Kingdom to gather in front of the mini stage assembled just beneath the Kingdom's huge altar at the center of the city. Claps and cheers from men and women combined with the sound of gong and all of them are waiting for the Prince Oikawa to come out. Iwaizumi scratches his neck for the nth time and unenthusiastically clapped his hands together with Makki and Mattsun.

The crowd's cheer slowly lowered as the King stood on the middle of the stage. "The king looks so old." Makki nudges at Mattsun. "You wanna get killed?" The latter glared at Makki and turned his attention back at the King. "My heart and soul is in delight, seeing you all gathered here making friends and enjoying the ceremony prepared by the Kindom." The people of Seijoh clapped again and murmurs started to build up as the King speaks again. "For all we know, this pairing ceremony has become the biggest traditional lore of the Kingdom and participants are growing each year. I am beyond grateful." The King bowed his head to the crowd, humbly showing his gratitude to the people of the Kingdom. Iwaizumi is impressed by the fact that the King's humbleness isn't just for the newspapers.

So that's why he is loved by the entire kingdom... Iwaizumi tells to himself.

"You must have heard about the heir's coming home, haven't you?" The King asked and some of the people from the crowd replied 'yes!'. The King chuckled, seeing the excitement of his people in anticipation of meeting his son tonight. "Let me formally introduce him to all of you, then." The King smiled as he walked towards a fair boy who is wearing a special robe with charms and gold strips on it. By just looking at how the Prince walk in this robe, you could actually tell that he is a royalty. "I thought you said I'm just gonna perform the traditional dance, Father?" Oikawa mumbles as the King held his hand lightly and led the way towards the center of the stage. "The people are waiting for you. Don't let the down, Tooru." The Prince gave up in resisting when he saw the genuine smile of his father.

Father looks really happy. Tooru said to himself.

The Prince confidently faced the people of Seijoh and smiled at th crowd as he waved his hand, like a typical royal would do.

Just smile and wave, Tooru. Smile and wave. The Prince seemed really confident right now, just because he doesn't have to speak while waving a hand to the people.

I could do this all night. Tooru thought.

"I am happy to announce that Oikawa, my only son and heir, will participate this year's pairing ceremony." The crowd cheered as Tooru looked at his Father with confused and shocked expression, combined. "Father, you never told me about this!" Tooru tried his best to tone down his voice as he talked to the King. "I only agreed into traditional dancing, for gods' sake." He added. Iwaizumi chuckled as he saw the Prince just facepalmed, in front of the people of Seijoh. "The Prince is not liking it." Iwaizumi crosses his arms. This was the first time in this entire ceremony that Iwaizumi smiled. "Are you really smiling because of Prince Oikawa?" Mattsun teases. "Geez, Iwaizumi. The Prince would be a great catch." Makki added. "As if I could get near him with this thick crowd," Iwaizumi glared at the two. "And please, shut up, both of you. I am not participating in this speed dating. I'm just gonna eat a year-worth of sushi and barbeque, instead." Iwaizumi left his friends and headed to the huge buffet table as he heard a beautiful music started playing. When he looked at the stage, it is Prince Oikawa who started swaying his arms and swirled around in harmony of the music played by the Kingdom's drum troup.

The crowd is slowly silenced but some of the ladies in front of Iwaizumi were talking about the Prince, and even setting up a competition on whom can get to know the Prince first. Iwaizumi chews on his sushi and watched Oikawa performing the Kingdom's traditional dance.

> A/N: The Seijoh Kingdom's traditional song is entitled Ruler of the World and is a prayer song and dance for their gods. This is usually performed by an Elite or any member of the Royal Family during special ceremonies. The body movements used on this song and dance prayer is made by Iwaizumi's late grandfather whom served for Oikawa's great grandfathers during the days. 

"He's really good at it, I must admit..." Iwaizumi uttered as he put some more sushi and barbeque on his plate and roamed towards the middle of the long buffet table to pick some fruits for his dessert. He is really fulfilling what he said to Makki and Mattsun; to eat a year-worth of sushi and barbeque tonight.

It's not that long when the crowd's murmurs started to build up again. The traditional performance is concluded and Prince Oikawa bowed in front of the people of the Kingdom. Iwaizumi drinks from his cup and is surprised that the performance is already done. "Now that the special performance has ended, let the pairing ceremony commence!" The King announced and is followed by another round of cheers and claps. Iwaizumi did not express any reaction and continued eating. He actually did not leave the buffet table as he kept on refilling his plate with barbeque.

This tastes so good. He thought.

As Iwaizumi picked some pineapple from a tall fruit stand, he heard a lady's voice uttering that the Prince is just right beside the buffet table. Iwaizumi did not care for barbeque is more important than anyone right now, even if you're a royalty or the Prince.

Well that's only a jest. Of course, Iwaizumi has to see this fair Prince in a nearer scope. As he munches on a big piece of barbeque meat, it is the same moment when Oikawa lays an eye on him which made Iwaizumi coughed and reach for his cup of water. He is embarrassed that the Prince had to see him awkwardly chewing a big piece of barbeque.

You're a failure, Iwaizumi. He said to himself.

The people are now heading towards the buffet table as Oikawa got their attention. Every single one of them wants to introduce themselves to the Prince and Oikawa seem cannot catch up when everyone is speaking all at once. Iwaizumi somehow felt frustrated that he can't get any nearer Prince Oikawa as the crowd becomes thicker each passing minute.

"Kindaicheee!" Everyone is a bit startled when the Prince called on some unfamiliar name and with Iwaizumi's surprise, Prince Oikawa is looking at him. The sushi-eating-unenthusiastic guy standing just beneath the buffet table looked behind him, assuring that the Prince is looking at him and not to someone standing behind him.

I'm the only one here, though... He thought.

Oikawa walked towards him with a smile on his face while Iwaizumi.... he's a bit nervous and had this awkward facial expression on him.

"It's been a while, Kindaichi! How are you doing?" Oikawa taps on Iwaizumi's shoulder. It is pretty obvious that Oikawa just came up with a random name to call Iwaizumi just so he could rushed off from the crowd that is engulfing him. Oikawa sweats and is worried that Iwaizumi will not ride on this scheme. That would be really embarrassingly messy.

"I'm good, Prince Oikawa. Thanks for asking." Iwaizumi smiled and gripped on his plate tighter as he tries to act naturally while lying in front of these people. Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief and turns to the people who approached him a while ago. "Ah, really, I-I really want to know all of your names and everything, but I wanted to catch up with an old friend here." Oikawa puts an arm on Iwaizumi's shoulder and smiled at the people. The latter felt jitters when Oikawa is this near him. The Prince held on Iwaizumi's arm immediately walked away and yeah, Iwaizumi is still holding his plate of sushi and barbeque.

The two struggled in their way out of the crowd as they headed for the Kingdom's altar. Oikawa wanted to hide from everyone who approaches him, asking him to pair with them and the rearmost part of the altar, away from the center of the ceremony, is the best place for them to stay until the pairing ceremony concludes. Iwaizumi just followed the Prince's pace and breathed heavily every some time, in hope that Oikawa would notice that they've been walking for a while and his neck is itching but he can't scratch it just because his other hand is holding a plate and the other is pulled by the Prince.

This robe is killing me. He thought.

"Prince." Iwaizumi finally speaks but Oikawa seem did not hear him enough. He clears his throat and speaks again, "Prince Oikawa." This time, Tooru looked back at him as they reached the sacred stones just beneath the altar.

"Ah, this is the place..." The Prince uttered, and forgot to pay attention at Iwaizumi calling him. "Oh, the hand. Sorry." He then let go of Iwaizumi's hand and sat on the wooden bench arranged in the middle of the altar where they usually sit during public worships.

"So who is Kindaichi?" Iwaizumi asked in a teasing manner and sat beside the Prince. He started eating small pieces of meat that is on his plate, not even caring that a Royalty is right beside him.

"Ha-ha." Oikawa pauses and looked at Iwaizumi whom he find really attractive back at the buffet table. "He is a junior in my Economics class back in Shiratorizawa. I thought of using someone's name who isn't native here in Seijoh so no one would find out that I am just lying." Oikawa breathed a sigh and looked away. He somehow felt embarrassed, admitting a white lie to Iwaizumi just now. "You're pretty good at acting, though. I almost believed that my name was Kindaichi." Iwaizumi uttered in a expressionless face that is too convincing that he is really telling a truth. "Am I?— Ooh, isn't that a barbeque? Can I have some?" The Prince face was in delight as he pointed to the meat on Iwaizumi's plate. The latter actually thought this earlier that barbeque is more important than any royalty, even the Prince, and seeing the Prince's delightful expression suddenly gave Iwaizumi a tingly sensation inside his stomach.

Must be the sushi. He tells to himself.

"Am I obliged to give you my barbeque just because you're a Royalty?" Iwaizumi managed to fake his frustration as he lay his sharp eyes on the Prince. The latter's eyes widened and pouted which Iwaizumi find cute. "Oh! No! It's not like that. I don't really want to receive special treatments just because I am a Royalty. If you don't want to share your barbeque with me then it's really fine." Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi who is now stunned by the Prince's remarks. "That is why I asked you first if I could have some. It's okay for you to decline, of course." Oikawa looked away and fixed the long sleeve of his robe, not expressing even the slightest disagreement to what Iwaizumi just uttered. The latter breathed a heavy one and gave up on joking at Oikawa with his fake anger. Iwaizumi finally hands the plate to the Prince and uttered, "I'm just playing around. Come on, have some. Help yourself." The Prince smiled at Iwaizumi as he picked a small piece of meat from the plate. "So how was it?" Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi as he munches the meat slowly. "How's what?" The Prince replied. Iwaizumi wanted to back out from starting a conversation with the Prince but how could he do that when the bubbly face of Oikawa makes him want to look at him more as they talk under the stars? "H-How was it, studying at Shiratorizawa...far from your home?" Iwaizumi picked a piece of pineapple from his plate and looked away. "Ah, yeah. I was really lonely on my first week there and got homesick during the first two months but I had to endure everything, because not everyone has given the chance to study in Shiratorizawa." The Prince swung his feet from his seat. Iwaizumi was mesmerized by Oikawa for a moment and immediately snaps out of it when fireworks started lighting up the starry sky. "Maybe some couple got immediately engaged..." Oikawa is pertaining to the pairing ceremony which they left a while ago.

"I just don't get." Oikawa continues. Iwaizumi looks at his face with furrowed brows. "How could you fall for someone you've just met? Is it really possible to find that person in this type of ceremony?" Iwaizumi, almost choking with pineapple, managed to replied with Oikawa, "What are you so bitter about?" For god's sake, Iwaizumi did not bring water with him and he might choked to death right here. "Nah, I am just not a fan of fairy tales. And this pairing ceremony? This only feeds the people's dreamy representation of love." Oikawa was a little carried away as he explained his thoughts about this ceremony. "So that's why you ran off with me?" Iwaizumi, is again, teasing the Prince with his tone. The latter shrugged his shoulders and looked at the stars above them. "My parents met at this pairing ceremony." Iwaizumi utters, "And I must say, their story was a fruit of love at first sight." He looked at the Prince's eyes and felt the same tingly sensation inside his stomach. Is it still because of the sushi or because of how pretty the Prince appears on his eyes? "Oh. Maybe the results vary from person to person, I guess." Oikawa felt a little conscious, hearing a success story of love at first sight from Iwaizumi. 

A short silence accompanied the two so Oikawa started speaking again. "Don't you want to recreate your parents' success pairing ceremony story? Iwaizumi, who somehow got used to looking at the Prince's pretty face, uttered, "I would love to, but is it still part of the ceremony if we are here?" Iwaizumi almost told Oikawa that it is with the Prince whom he wanted to recreate that love at first sight prompt. How he wished Oikawa knew what he meant but to his dismay, the royalty seemed naïve on what Iwaizumi wanted to tell him. He breathed a sigh. "Your name isn't Kindaichi, right." The Prince asked. Iwaizumi nodded while laughing and looked at the Prince (which became Iwaizumi's favorite part of his interaction with Oikawa) and offered his hand, uttering, "Iwaizumi. I am Iwaizumi." Prince Oikawa grabbed his hand and smiled. "Nice meeting you, Iwai—"

"—zumi! Wake up now, you sleepyhead." Iwaizumi slowly opens his eyes and saw Makki who is currently tapping his cheek. He is still trying to graps onto the reality from a deep sleep as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure you're not coming with us? I heard they will be serving sushi and barbeque in the buffet." Mattsun uttered as he is fixing his robe in front of a mirror.

Is that, a dream? Iwaizumi asked himself.

The dream appeared so real that he could still feel that his stomach is full of sushi and barbeque. Iwaizumi noticed a familiar robe hung up beside the mirror where Mattsun is standing. That was the same itchy robe he was wearing in his dream. "You still have enough time to prepare for the ceremony, you know. Stop slacking off, dude." It's Mattsun. Iwaizumi finally stood up and headed where the robe was. "Makki, is this your gramp's old robe?" The pink-brown hair dude is stunned to Iwaizumi's question. "Dude, how did you know that? I wasn't even planning to tell you that it was my gramp's until you agree on wearing it." Mattsun laughed as he turned to his friends. "Guess we have a psychic in the making here, Makki." He uttered.

Iwaizumi smiled at the idea that his dream could be the maifestation of what he is going to experience in the ceremony, and he is looking forward to it especially on meeting the Prince in person. "I'm just going to wear this itchy old robe." He uttered. "Wait, are you coming with us?" Makki confirmed Iwaizumi's sentence as the latter rushed towards the bathroom. "I'll be fast, just wait for a couple of minutes!" Iwaizumi shouted from the bathroom as he closed its door. Mattsun and Makki were surprise. They haven't seen Iwaizumi as excited as this in going out.

"Is Iwaizumi sick or something?" Makki asks.

"Must be the wet dreams." Mattsun replied.


End file.
